The present invention relates to supports, and more particularly to a portable carrying case for a printer of a computer system that doubles as an acoustical enclosure and may be converted into a printer stand.
Computer systems consisting of a cathode ray tube display screen, a keyboard and a printer are widely used in various industries. In the conventional assembly at a work station, the display screen is positioned immediately above and to the rear of the keyboard with the printer located adjacent the screen and keyboard.
Numerous products are known for (1) supporting a printer to allow for bottom or back feeding of paper, (2) enclosing a printer to reduce noise and (3) carrying a printer to provide portability. For example, stands that elevate the printer are known for accommodating bottom feed printers as well as back feed printers. Also acoustical enclosures or sound covers may be employed to reduce the noise created by a printer while printing. Finally, numerous types of carrying cases lined with foam are known that provide devices for carrying and protecting a printer. Each of these devices, however, suffers from lack of versatility. In other words, each device is designed only for a single purpose and none of these devices function simultaneously as a carrying case, a printer stand and an acoustical enclosure.